


1 Gennaio

by TatsuEigo



Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Sarà una raccolta di avvenimenti storici avvenuti il primo gennaio. Ogni avvenimento sarà indipendente l'uno dall'altro.





	1 Gennaio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la 2° settimana del COW-T9. Missione 1 con prompt il genere storico

_ 1° gennaio 1001 _

Il re ungherese era stato deciso già il 20 agosto dell'anno 1000, ma la sua incoronazione non era ancora avvenuta. La scelta di renderlo re era stata approvata in quell'anno, nonostante già in precedenza si era mostrato molto capace, battendo qualsiasi avversario che volesse prendere il posto di suo padre al trono ungherese.

Elizabeta Héderváry era stata presente a quella scelta, dettata più che altro dalla mancanza i altre persone che volevano il trono, ma non gli aveva fatto molto dispiacere: colui a cui a dieci anni era stato cambiato il nome da Vajk a Stefano era un grande combattente.

La sua Ungheria, a quel tempo ancora divisa in sette tribù, aveva davvero bisogno di un esponente come lui: la morte di suo zio era riuscita grazie ai Germani, ma si era comunque mostrato molto abile. Stefano I era stato riconosciuto dal Papa Silvestro II come il primo re Cristiano ungherese. Gli erano stati inviati dal Papa in persona una corona d'oro e pietre preziose, la croce apostolica che Stefano avrebbe indossato sempre da quel giorno in poi e, infine, una lettera di benedizione.

Quel giorno freddo di gennaio Elizabeta si era riunita con il Papa e i capi delle sette tribù della sua Ungheria divisa per incoronare il loro primo Re. Già dal 997, alla morte del padre, quell'uomo aveva iniziato a cercare di unificare tutti sotto il suo unico regno, ma non era facile e, dopo appena tre anni non era aveva avuto molto successo, anche se era riuscito con due, restavano gli altri cinque dopotutto.

Agli occhi della rappresentante Stefano era stato il primo a decidere anche solo di provare a fare una cosa simile: prima di allora nessuno ci aveva provato, ma era anche vero che nessuno era diventato Re prima. Era stato forse proprio quel tentativo a spingerla a scegliere qualcuno che ricoprisse una carica così alta nella sua amata terra.

Erano passati ormai cinque mesi dalla decisione, ma solo a gennaio c'era stato un momento di tranquillità per poterlo incoronare Re e proprio quello era il giorno in cui sarebbe accaduto. Era lei che avrebbe dovuto posare la corona sulla sua testa e ovviamente non si era potuta tirare indietro.

Era ancora mattina presto, ma lei era già sveglia: doveva essere presentabile per la cerimonia che si sarebbe tenuta e non poteva permettersi di svegliarsi tardi per poi impiegare molto tempo a prepararsi. Aveva scelto il giorno prima quale dei vari vestiti che possedeva, avrebbe indossato per quell'occasione così particolare: non poteva di certo indossare il vestito di tutti i giorni... aveva quindi scelto la divisa militare: maglia e pantaloni verde scuro, più un cappello del medesimo colore che ricordava quasi un basco. Decise di non lasciare i capelli sciolti come suo solito, bensì una parte di essi li raccolse a formare una treccia che poi ricadeva candida sul suo petto. Si guardò allo specchio soddisfatta e dentro di sé si sentiva un po' in ansia. Non era di certo da lei provare un simile sentimento, ma quella era la prima volta in cui incoronava un Re e un po' temeva che ci sarebbero stati dei problemi.

Non doveva assolutamente farsi prendere dai brutti pensieri, anche perché ne era più che abituata: viveva da molto tempo, ne aveva viste di cotte e di crude, quindi perché doveva sentirsi così... non aveva senso. Aveva visto tantissimi uomini morire, eppure quello Stefano era così importante per il suo regno, le sue tribù, che la sola idea che potesse venir ucciso ancor prima dell'incoronazione la faceva tremare non poco. Finì di pettinare i capelli con cura, appuntò un fiore a sinistra, in modo da abbellire il tutto e si alzò, respirando a fondo.

Era pronta, il sole stava sorgendo e tra meno di un'ora avrebbe avuto luogo la cerimonia. lei si sarebbe già presentata nel luogo in quel momento, così da essere sicura che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Uscì di casa e il sole invernale andò a scaldarla lievemente, nonostante le temperature non fossero molto alte. Era però abituata e quindi non provava troppo freddo, anche se chiaramente non era uno di quelli che le facevano accapponare la pelle. Quell'incoronazione si sarebbe tenuta in una piazza, davanti a moltissime persone lì apposta per assistere. Appoggiata alla schiena Elizaveta aveva un fucile, che non avrebbe toccato salvo in caso di necessità e, se avesse indossato il solito vestito, non si sarebbe nemmeno vista. Alla cintura aveva anche una spada, con cui avrebbe eseguito l'incoronazione.

Dopo una quindicina di minuti finalmente arrivò alla piazza: dietro un palco vi era un edificio da cui sarebbe uscito il futuro Re e avrebbe percorso poi pochi metri prima di raggiungerla. Mentre passava sentiva chiaramente le persone, che già erano molte, parlare tra di loro con una certa eccitazione. Sembrava che quella scelta avesse reso felice molte persone, ma la rappresentante ungherese era sicura che non mancavano i nemici o chi, comunque, non lo voleva. Le persone continuavano ad affluire sempre più numerose fino all'ora della cerimonia. Era davvero impressionante quanti fossero spartiti in sette tribù: lei stessa si immaginava che sarebbero state molte meno, o forse erano state attratte anche da Nazioni lì vicino?

 

Le voci nella piazza si zittirono all'improvviso, quando Stefano apparve. Era un bel ragazzo, non c'erano dubbi e le donne lo fissavano adoranti. Elizaveta gli si avvicinò mentre lui si sedeva sul trono: dava le spalle alla folla, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

 

"Stefano, prima conosciuto come Vajk, sei pronto a diventare Re, a guidare le tribù con forza e coraggio, a unificarle sotto il tuo potere per formare un paese unito?" Era stato l'intento di quel primo Re, non poteva non giurarlo.

"Sì lo sono e giuro la mia fedeltà." Stefano I si inginocchiò a terra, i sfarzosi pantaloni a sfiorare a malapena il terreno, così che non si sporcassero.

Elizaveta prese la [corona](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/86/Crown%2C_Sword_and_Globus_Cruciger_of_Hungary2.jpg/800px-Crown%2C_Sword_and_Globus_Cruciger_of_Hungary2.jpg) che era posta su un piccolo rialzo e la posò sul suo capo, girandosi infine verso la folla. "Acclamate ora Stefano I, il primo re d'Ungheria."

 

Si spostò di lato mentre il Re si alzava ed osservava uno ad uno quelle persone che lo acclamavano a gran voce. Quello era stato solo il primo dei tanti passi che avrebbero portato all'unificazione dei sette popoli per formare la prima vera Ungheria.


End file.
